Flashing Dark
by PrincessKankriVantas
Summary: "When did my life suddenly get so cold and alone? She was here and then she just wasn't...I miss her so much and now I may join her in the dream bubbles. If they figure out my blood it's all over. Everything I've ever worked for. I'm sorry everyone." (Trolls living on earth now and a new girls interrupts there life and becomes there new close friend but is this peace forever)
1. Sudden tragedy

August 20th 2014, the year they came. It had seemed like a perfectly normal day until they rode in on three ships the size of Hawaii's largest island. They were seeking refuge among us as their planet had been destroyed. Their empress had been killed and their so called 'mother grub' had managed in her death to produce five mother eggs. It was said through a series of tragic events they had lost two. Today was the anniversary of that day known as HemoDay in honor of the troll society's hemospectrum. Trolls would proudly display their blood color though it was more of a high blood thing then low blood. Naturally I would be forced to take part in such festivities by my human friend Clarice whom thought trolls were fascinating. She was 19 and therefore older then me. I was only 8 and a half sweeps or about 17 human years. She was a real looker as she said with her burgundy short hair,olive skin and slight freckles that somehow made her even more attractive. I was decently pretty I guess for a troll. My skin was a light shade of grey although my horns were small nubs along my head. My hair was long to my waist in silky strands of onyx while my eyes were like storm clouds surrounded by milky honey. My eyes had so far not began to turn my blood color. Although trolls didn't really segregate blood anymore they were still oppressive towards low bloods. I'm betting your highly curious as to what my blood color is? Well much to my dismay I am what has been labeled a mutant. Yes my blood was bright red but even more so then normal. Mutants blood was typically the same hue as human blood but mine? Oh no mine was translucent and shone as bright as alternias red moon. My hue was the brightest candy red I've ever seen and if anyone knew I would definently be culled. Although humans have made culling more or less illegal the trollian courts would simply take me to trial and find me guilty of being a mutant then either lock me away or kill me. It sounded pretty silly huh that a court would find you guilty of something your born with but that was just how it was. I've never told anyone about my blood (aside from my lusus whom was a very large two tailed wolf like creature with a loving personality) not even clarice who at first was curious but never pushed it.

"Heyy quit zoning out we need to get to the festival! " Clarice spoke in her slight southern twang.

"Alright I am almost done." I smiled at her eagerness as I pulled on a grey loose turtle neck and black form fit jeans along with white converse.

My hair was down over my shoulders pulled in place by a white headband. That hade openings for my horns. Clarice stood watching by the window with a smile. For some reason she liked the look of my gills that ran across my chest. They were originally as bright as my blood but have long since paled from lack of use.

Clarice grabbed my arms and practical dragged my down stairs. I barely had enough time to grab my purse. Likolyn (my lusus) walked up and nuzzled my face emitting a soft purr as I pet her ears smiling. All around us people were dressed in a rainbow of colors, or rather a hemospectrum of colors. Clarice herself was wearing a techno colored shirt and bright teal pants with bright red converse. I had insisted her not buy that color but she was a very stubborn person. I walked along beside Likolyn an Clarice,whom was smiling like an idiot at everyone. I felt myself smile as well at all the mingle of trolls and humans. I was luckily enough to live in an area where trolls and humans got along just fine, many even became moirails and weirdly enough matesprites. Sometimes I thought of me and Clarice as moirails but quadrants were wasted on her she never quite understood them. Likolyn nuzzled me forewarn as I evidently had been walking slow lost in thought.

"Your very distracted today kia." Clarice said my nickname smiling.

My full name was Kianna Vaness although I more or less adopted Clarice's last name of Hope.

"Sorry." I said simply.

"Rough night?" She asked following Likolyn through the mass of techno colored people.

"Yeah." I sighed and she gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'll get you a coon as soon as I can afford one I promise." She spoke with certainty.

We had been arguing over this for a while. She wanted to buy a recoupercoon but they were very expensive. Unfortunately being a mutant led to having worse then normal horror terrors. Clarice knew this and had been dead set on saving all her money to buy me one despite my constant pleads for her to spend it on herself.

I gave her a look saying we were not starting this here but she just laughed off my looks before hooking arms. I rolled my eyes at her childish nature but found myself smiling along with her. We three walked over to the food stands after a bit of walking through the rainbow splashed city streets.

"Hey Kia!" A familiar female voice rose above the crowd.

I turned and saw my jade blooded friend,Loreti, dressed in a short dress of her caste, her short bounce curls blowing around her face. Me and her had English and human history together.

I smiled and waved her over. Behind her was a human guy I recognized from my science class. He had loose coffee brown hair and emerald eyes with a kind smile. Beside me Clarice called out a loud 'hey' before hugging her. Clarice was the type to be friends with everyone.

"We were just getting food you should totally join us!" Clarice smiled already pulling them along.

I heard Likolyn chuckle beside me.

"I agree she is very excited." I smiled at my loving lusus and followed behind our rambunctious group.

"Claire seems to be having a good day today." The brunette boy max smiled giving my lusus a pet who in turn licked his hand.

"Yeah she's been better lately with the new medication." I agreed.

See Clarice had dissociative identity disorder or multiple personality disorder. Most days she was fine but there were a few days her medication made her quite violent and prone to mental breakdowns. Today was one of her better days which I was thankful for.

We all got in a line for Indian tacos which we all agreed were fantastic human cuisines. I ordered one with extra meat and Claire being a vegetarian ordered her veggie one. Trolls for the most part were carnivores although our stomach can handle plant food it didn't give us any nutrient. It was different for me though as I could be fine on most plant life including sea plants, I guess another perk of my mutation. After finding an open table we all sat down and began chatting idly about school and gossip and such. I smiled but for some reason I had this growing feeling that something was going to happen, something bad.


	2. A new place to call home

. . . A few hours later.

We said bye to Loreti and max as the sun began to set. I waved them bye and followed Claire out of the way of the crowds. She was smiling and holding a small pendant necklace that she had bought for her mother. My lusus nuzzled me and I turned around.

"Oh I forgot my bag at the table, you can head on ahead I'll catch up!" I called out beginning to walk toward our table where I saw my bag.

"Alright but hurry up okay! I want to stop by my parents house to give this to my mom!" She smiled waiting at the intersection to cross. I walked over and picked up my bag but froze when that doom feeling came back. I heard the scream and the screech of wheels. I turned to look at a forming crowd. My lusus ran forward and I sprinted over.

'No..no please don't be her..please what ever god there may be!' I prayed but when I cleared the crowd I knew they hadn't heard my pleas.

There laying in middle of the street,red blood scattered was my best friends limp body. My eyes shot open and I screamed running to her and dropping to my knees.

"Claire! Oh gog no please no!" I begged holding her limp body against mine not caring her blood was getting all over my shirt.

Her eyes opened just slightly and she did something I will never forget. She smiled at me covered in blood and people talking loudly in the background.

"P...pale..for you...kia." She whispered and I sobbed.

In all the time I've known her she never understood the quadrants only knew that to be called by terms for them was an honor. I had on more than one occasion openly called her my moirail and she only ever understood that it meant she was special to me. Now here she was dying in my arms and she finally seemed to understand how much I cared for her.

"Pale for you too." I managed to sob and she gave me one last brilliant smile before the light faded from those beautiful eyes.

"C-Claire?" I called out to her my voice barely a whisper.

"Clarice please no don't leave me! Please.." I sobbed against her as the distant sound of sirens came closer.

I became unattached to what was happening around me until I felt warm arms try to lift me up. I clenched my hands around Claire her body already unnaturally cold to my own high temperature. Vaguely I remember a soothing voice whispering to me.

"Let her go darling..it's alright shhh."

I unwillingly released the cold body in my hands before I looked up. A young troll women glanced at me sympathetically with light teal eyes.

"Come along dear, it will be alright." Her voice soothed me for some reason.

She helped my stand as I couldn't do so on my own and my lusus after speaking with a trollian officer came over and allowed me to lean against her for support.

"You'll be alright kianna." My lusus purred her motherly voice drifting into my mind and calming my whirling thoughts.

I hadn't realize when we had reached the police station but Likolyn was laying beside me and there was a cup of now cold coffee in front of me. A human lady walked in glancing at my undoubtedly grief stricken face. My lusus moved her head up but letit rest back down when she sensed no danger. Her chest had emitting a calming purr which I was thankful for.

"Miss Vaness I'm officer Stevenson but you may call me Mary. I understand you've just been through a traumatic experience but I just need to ask a few questions before you and your guardian can go home."

I nodded not yet able to find my voice. My lusus stood and laid her head across my lap in a comforting pose. I began to pet her on impulse.

"Alright well firstly you do understand you friend has died correct?" She stated carefully.

I nodded but it didn't seem to convince her.

"Y-yes." I spoke at last my voice a mere whisper.

It was her time to nod seeming to like my anwser.

"She was struck my a driver but we couldn't find any witnesses as to the description of said driver, we were holding you may be able to help."

"I'm sorry..I wasn't nearby when it happened..I-I." I choked at this point and my lusus gave an encouraging nuzzle to my arms. I took a moment before beginning again.

"I wasn't nearby..when she died.. I had left my purse at our table and gone back to get it but the I heard the tires and her scream and I...i.."

I broke down to soft quiet sobs. My body shook but I had no more tears to shed. As my lusus comforted me the officer stood and wrote something on her pad.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, your free to leave now. We can offer a ride if you need one." She stated gently. I shook my head.

"No thank you..I'd like my lusus to take me." I whispered and was escorted out of the building.

Likolyn allowed me to sit on her back as she walked me home. She kept up the gently purr in her chest til I reached our apartment and finally our room. I opened the door and turned my cell phone off tossing it lazily into the floor. The house was dark and dim as if it too were mourning the loss of such a beautiful life. I grabbed the picture of me and Claire from my last wriggling day and held it close. It was my favorite picture. I was standing there in a silver dress and a party hat and Claire hugged me smiling and holding a mess of balloons. My lusus came and tried to curl around me but I scooted away slightly not looking at her.

"I.. Want to be alone..please." I whispered hollow.

"I will be around. Call if you need me my child." She spoke with understanding before leaving the two bedroom apartment.

I picked myself up and crawled to Claire's room. There were pictures and art sketches scattered about as well as plushies and other such things. I found myself a few hours later in a pile of her blankets holding our photo with a half empty bottle of vodka in my other hand. Although we were both underage we had kept it in case of celebration but now it was used for mourning. I knew it wasn't the best way to deal but at that moment I didn't care. My best friend had died after just admitting she too was pale for me. I didn't know how long I laid there but my home phone began to ring. There was only one person who knew our home phone. Claire's mom.

I crawled to the kitchen and hesitantly lifted the phone off the receiver.

"H-hello?" I called through the speaker.

There was a choked sob before a voice shattered me.

"You killed my daughter." A broken female voice whispered.

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

I had spent a few days in mourning before I dared show my face. As if the universe hated my my eyes had turned in those few days from stormy grey to bright cherry red. I already had a pair of contacts in case this happened so I put them in letting my eyes adjust. All around me were boxes of things and empty rooms. Claire's mother had contacted me several times claiming I was why her daughter had been killed. I decided I was moving away from all this to a new place where people wouldn't judge me or blame me for the death of my moirail. Her mother had banned me from coming to the funeral which broke my heart but I had to just accept it. I told myself I would never let anyone into my quadrants against. Claire was my very first quadrant mate, and she had died accepting to be my moirail. My lusus had given me a very sorrowful glance when she returned home. She was being taken to a new grub to care for. I was too old for her now so with a parting hug I had to let her go. So much has happened in the past few weeks that I had almost forgotten about school. I enrolled into a mix species public school which was strange as I had been going and somehow paying for an all troll private school. My new school was called Beforus High school. I had found a new one bedroom apartment for a few hundred dollars a month and even found a job at a local coffee shop that was troll friendly. I was now at my new apartment room moving in box after box. I hadn't realized how much stuff I had until I was having to carry all of it around.

I let out a sigh placing a box of movies beside my open door.

"Absolutely not! Gamzee you Fuckass I said to stop it! I'm not fucking drinking that dumb shit." A raspy male voice yelled from behind me.

I glanced over watching a tall troll attempt to push a bottle of red pop into the short loud trolls face. I looked at there signs the smaller not wearing one and the taller one. I froze.

'A high blood! Not only that a subjuggalator high blood!? Why is a high blood here?' I yelled in head.

They both looked over noticing my starring.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" The shorter one yelled before walking into the room next to mine and kicking a wall.

I jumped when the high blood walked over to me and put a hand atop my head.

"Aww don't worry sis, karbro all bark no bite." He slurred his voice deep and silken.

The 'karbro' character popped his head out and growled.

" I am not a fucking paw beast you overly sized jack ass!" He yelled and I half hid behind my doorway.

"Awe come on bro don't all up and be scaring our new neighbor." The troll gamzee whined.

He actually gave a small puppy like whine to the smaller troll kar something. The small one growled but rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I guess." He said quick and quietly. "Happy now?"

"Hehe hell yes motherfucker." Gamzee replied.

"Good now get your happy clown ass inside before I shove that faygo down your protein chute."

The tall one gamzee grabbed my arm and pulled me in their home. All I could think was 'fuck fuck fuck there so going to cull me. I'm so fucking dead'.

"Gamzee fuck no. You don't even fucking know her!"

"But karrrrrkat please..."

I stood shocked, here I was a mutant being held by a fucking high blood who could probably easily smell my blood through my skin with how close he was and I knew for sure I was turning some kind of color. I hid my face within my hair before I heard karkat sigh and pull me from gamzees grasp.

"Fine Fuckass. But quit acting like a fucking wriggler who found a puppy!" Karkat yelled before retreating to a kitchen area mumbling some colorful words.

Gamzee sat on the floor and pulled me down beside him.I let out a squeak of surprise and simply scooted a reasonable distance from him. I tried not to be afraid. I mean if he wanted to kill me he would have already, right? Right?

Karkat came back with a bottle of faygo and two cups of what smelled like tea.

"This is all we have so if you don't like it well that fucking sucks." He handed me the cup and tossed the bottle at gamzees face who caught it lazily.

Who was this guy? He's just standing up to a fucking subjuggalator without any fear at all! Was his blood really that high but even blood castes higher then the deep purple feared there violent nature but here was this troll maybe only a little taller than myself cussing him out and practically egging him on. Maybe they were black? They didn't really seem the type to be kismesis but I guess I've seen weirder pairs.

"HEY FUCKING EARTH TO TROLL!"

I snapped up surprised before I realized they had been talking to me and I had been zoning out.

"S-sorry what?"

"Your name?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry I'm kianna. Most call me kia though." I gave a slight smile deciding that being polite would probably get me a less chance of being culled or at least maybe a quicker culling.

"I'm karkat and this Fuckass clown is gamzee. Were your only neighbors at the time I guess." He spoke in a less grouchy tone than earlier.

I nodded keeping my emotion whirl wind calm or at least not showing for the moment.

"You all up and going to school or some shit sis?" Gamzee asked grinning through half lidded eyes.

"Yes I'm starting my junior year at Beforus High school." I stated after a moments hesitation.

"Motherfucking miracles." Gamzee replied before karkat tapped him on the back of his head.

"It's not a miracle you shit for brains, it's the only fucking high school around here." He stated the obvious fact.

"Nah karbro everything's a motherfucking miracle." He said before seeming to zone out into his own world.

"Don't worry about him he does that. His think pan is all kinds of fucked up. Anyway have you gotten your class schedule yet?." Karkat asked.

I pulled out the crumpled paper from my purse and handed it to him. He glanced it over.

"We have 3 classes together, you an gamz have 4. We all three have same lunch." He noted.

Gamzee seemed to come back for a moment glancing at karkat.

"What was that karbro I got my motherfucking zone on." He stated giving a sheepish grin to the young hot headed troll.

"We all three have first hour English, you and kia have 2 and me and kia have 3rd. You an kia have fourth, we all have lunch together. Me and gam have 5 and you and kia have 6th." Karkat explained but gamzee just looked confused so karkat with an irritated sigh ran over it again.

Gamzee grinned again and clapped his hands together.

"See karbro miracles." He responded simply and proceeded to open yet another faygo(that had to have been his fourth one at least).

Karkat shook his head and rolled his eyes.

We spent the next two hours talking idly until I realized it was late and I started school tomorrow. I said good night and walked next door to my home and fell into my bed with an exhausted sigh. Although I was pretty sure gamzee knew my blood color he didn't seemed to make any hints about caring that or he was really oblivious to his surroundings. I pulled up my black plush blanket to my neck and curled up into a ball under my covers.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud.

I had turned and looked at the picture of me and Claire that rested on my nightstand.

"Claire I miss you so much, you always knew what to do. If that high blood figures out my blood color I'm culled." I whispered my voice small.

I waited a moment before shutting off my light and crawling into the safe darkness of my bed covers.


End file.
